Talk:Ra's al Ghul (Liam Neeson)
Real name is Henri Ducard Ras al Ghul is a title/moniker that translates to "(The) Demon's Head". The Asian Ghul had his own real name as well, but it hasn't and likely will never be revealed. There has been a Ras al Ghul at least since the plague on England, and a new leader has taken the title ever since. The Asian Ras wasn't a decoy, he was Ducard's master. When the elder Ras died Ducard took the mantle as the new leader of the League. Get it? Or did I really misunderstand the situation? 21:37, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Confirmed in The Dark Knight Rises his name really is Ra's Al Ghul. :I Personally agree with the person above to a degree. It's possible that Ra's was born Henri Ducard and when he took over the league he changed his name to Ra's Al Ghul. As for the Elder Ra's I think the idea is that he was a double to protect the leader of the league, as it's mentioned that they use theatrically and deception as their tools. The Dark Knight Rises can be explained in that by the time Talia found Ra's, he had already changed his name as he was now the leader of the league. Ztyran (talk) 16:56, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :I disagree. If you remember at Brue Wayne's party there was another Asain decoy Ra's. Ra's (Ducard) was using both of them to fool Bruce and his real name is Ra's al Ghul. In the Dark Knight Rises it is also implied that Ra's (Ducard) was leading the League of Shadows when Bane was still a member (nearly 10 years before the events of Batman Begins) and later excommunicated him. Ducard acting like he's always been Ras, since Medieval Ages May be analagous to Gen. George S. Patton claiming he had been at verious battles in history. He likely didn't believe he was actually reincarnated/resurrected, he just had a deep connection with the history of those who came before him. 04:01, 24 January 2009 (UTC) This Ra's is dead. I know that other version's of Ra's have used the Lazarus pits, but I don't it counts here. For one thing Ra's accepted the crash with the air of man who's going to die. For another, outside of the novelization, there is little chance after a crash like that there would be much left. Instant cremation. We also must take into account the real world feel of this franchise. Ztyran 07:30, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Ra's did briefly mention something about Bruce "leaving him to die in his burning home," when leaving him in the burning Wayne Manor, which, even by lying, I really doubt he'd actually know that his decoy was left in his burning home, especially not in terms of first hand accounts. It's possible that he did something similar to the Dali Lama, meaning he found a new host. Weedle McHairybug 19:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, now Neeson seems to be cameoing in the next film. Could be he survived or could just be a flashback. But I agree that resurrection is highly unlikely in the "Nolanverse" considering it's supposed to be a more realistic take on the franchise.--Darth Oblivion 05:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Name Error Did anyone but me notice his name was pronounced wrong in the movie? I'm not sure if it's because they didn't know how it's pronounced (for those who don't know it's pronounced "raysh-al-gool", while in the movie it's pronounced "roz-al-gool") or because people know how it's spelled but not pronounced, but it's something they should've looked into before the movie. - Actually Nolan got it rather closer than the people in TAS. I don't think I can really put it in English words as to how it's pronounced, but it's sorta like "Raa's Al Ghoul". The "Gh" is one letter in Arabic and it sounds like nothing from the English language(closest to G obviously) so I guess they were smart by not going into that. I should know about all of this I'm Arabian. Dark Knight Rises "Whilst Bruce was recovering in The Pit, he saw what was either a hallucination or the ghost/spirit of Ra's al Ghul." Due to realism/humanity being the basis of Christopher Nolan's series, I believe it's safe to assume that it was indeed a hallucination. To reinforce that, Bruce stated that Bane was the child in question who escaped from the pit; if it was the real Ra's Al Ghul, of any incarnation, he would most likely deny that, as Talia was the child who escaped the pit. Naero (talk) 05:17, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Personality I think someone needs to address this character's personality. ( 05:04, December 27, 2012 (UTC)) Under "In Other Media", under Lego Batman, it says 'Ra's "Legend" quote is 'saterized'in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. "If you make yourself more than just a man, you become...a Super-man...no, that's not right...a legend! Yes, a legend."' It should be spelled satirized.